minipfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 1998-107 04-17-1998
04-17-1998 Friday, April 17, 1998 Sponsors: O, V, 15 West Babylon New York: 1987 - 2004 11 Magaw Place: 1987 - 1999 Year: 1998 {| border="1" cellpadding="0" cellspacing="8" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 680px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A story of a cat who hated rain, wished for it to stop, and witnessed the disastrous effects of no rain. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Kidsongs Kids sings "While Strolling Through The Park One Day" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Violet climbs a vine with V words. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kids Playing In The Snow |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|This is a big letter V poem |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Ernie and Bert: It's a sunny day at the beach, and Bert remembered to bring everything. Ernie, however, only brought an umbrella in case it rains... which it does. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Letter O hoist. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Beginning, Middle, End" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Abstract Count to 15 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kid mural painting #15 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A postal worker tells the viewer what the post office is good for. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Katie Polk teaches some animals new tricks as Billy Biggle, Ruby Biggle & The Kidsongs Kids sings “The Best Dog In The World” |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Olga y la letra O |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|An animated number 15 sings "How Hard It Is to Be 15" to a child who is trying to count from 1 to 20, but can't remember 15. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Bob reads "The Turtle Who Wanted to Make Friends" about a turtle who comes to the forest, but is afraid of every potential animal friend he sees |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Ralph asks Marvin what would happen if he didn't have a mouth, a nose and ears. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kids find a wild letter V in the jungle |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Que es Esto?: Horse |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A square monster tires to learn the "In and Out" disco dance. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Counting to 15 (Oriental music) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|O for open, off, owl, ocean |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Kidsongs Kids sings “I Wanna Be A Fireman” |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The O falls off a man's grocery store sign; he tries replacing it with a donut, then a pizza, neither of which work. Finally, the sign man paints it on. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Frog Kick" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Masked March #15 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Grover and Zelda look above and below. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|V for Van (live-action/animation hybrid) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Professor Major-Chord & the Kidsongs Kids sings "Bumpin' Up & Down, In My Little Red Wagon" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|15 in space |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|La letra O - opera, oeste, orquidea, ojos, ocho, y el orquestra de orangutanes. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Letter Garden: O |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A man discovers the letter O has fallen off a HOTEL sign. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Director Kermit is filming Oklahoma with Forgetful Jones as the star. Forgetful is supposed to enter sing "Oklahoma!" but sings "Aklahoma!", "Eeklahoma!" and "Iklahoma!" instead. When he finally gets it right, the production assistant says it's time for lunch. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A dog, a girl and a lizard dance to a bongo beat. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Vitamins give vim, vigor and vitality to a droopy V |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Body parts song sung in Spanish. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Imagination V" -- A surreal segment involving the Venus de Milo statue, a violin, a vampire, and vigilantes. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Mary-Kate & Ashley Olsen sings "Pool Party" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Number creatures 15 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Two sisters make their own buildings, both with paper and blocks. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Flash Gizmo, Space Cadet Over, under, around and through |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Melissa and Floyd Pepper have a brief chat about blues, then begin singing "Whenever I Call You Friend." The rest of the Muppets join in. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Sand V/v |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Jerry Nelson sings "In My Book". |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Sam the Eagle gives an editorial about nudity, complaining that underneath their clothing the entire population of the world is naked. Sam's editorial comes to an end when he realizes that underneath his feathers, he, too, is naked. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|An O rolls over and over a horse. The horse eats the O. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Growing Numbers #15 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Jack-in-the-Box School |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Disney Gang dance to “I’m Walkin’ Right Down The Middle Of Main street USA” at the Magic Kingdom of Disneyland |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A red scribble demonstrates out and in |- Category:Michael Minicozzi's Episode Guide Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide Category:1990s Episode Guide Category:1998 Episode Guide